


IZ: "AN INVADER’S WILL - UNDER THE EMPIRE."

by InherentInTheHumanCondition



Series: Supporting Original Characters [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Gen, Genocide (Non Deceptive & Hinted), Major Original Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InherentInTheHumanCondition/pseuds/InherentInTheHumanCondition
Summary: To recognize one’s demise andknowledge one’s deception.BetrayalFrom a strangernever known.ForanIrkenwhohadfooled an entire planet.For His Tallest!For His Empire!For Irk!“Invader Sivark, reporting in, infiltration is victory!”
Series: Supporting Original Characters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997809
Kudos: 2





	IZ: "AN INVADER’S WILL - UNDER THE EMPIRE."

**Author's Note:**

> At some point I’ll either put in the link to his bio here or upload it onto my Tumblr; _apictureisapoemwithoutwords_
> 
> There’s a riddle here, a poem in the present that spells out the future and tells of secrets yet not know. 

  


The wondrous melody of screeching, the rhythmic pulse of chaos. The drenching of vital liquid function; blue and spilling across pristine whites.

Absolutely awe-inspiring.

Green fingers, too many to be one’s true owner, flit across an electronic board of large black squares.

Air tasting of nutty finality.

Ripping flesh and matted bone.

 _The importance_ of discarded skin to _expose_ one’s _genuine identity_.

A whirl of machinery illuminating in dotted red. PAK legs join the fray with laser’s trained to terminate.

 **Trust granted** in time and delicate transactions. That **trust broke** in seconds of savagery.

 _Sequencing coding_ , a planet’s air filtration and the _ultimate conclusion_ to his purpose.

 **To** an **Irk** en’s _constitution_.

Flashing yellows on panel walls. A declaration louder than the roars of anguish, and the cries of imploring life.

A warning to stop or the consequences of actions would mean ~

Nothing to this Ashlin, that was never an Ashlin to start with.

 **Just ~ a Monster** , in smiling, trickery.

No air, suffocatingly slow breaths.

Life drawing to an end, dying…

 _All except for an Irken_ , no longer in camouflage.

And Sivark, recognized here as Bitrāän on planet Ash, was the one responsible.

In even form, he shifts to beings who would have _provided their lives_ for him, **in misrepresentation** , and now they were; giving him just that.

> ## For His Tallest!  
>  For His Empire!  
>  For Irk!

_The sweetness of their expressions_ brought with pride and joy.

To recognize one’s demise and **knowledge one’s deception.**

_Betrayal_

From a stranger _never known._

 **For** an **Irk** en **who** had **fooled an entire planet.**

> ##  **For His Tallest!  
>  **For His Empire!  
>  For Irk!

Hands behind his back and fingers locked.

Standing tall.

They will clean away all disgusting organics from existence.

For being inferior.

To those who are superior.

> ##  **For The Tallest!  
>  For His Empire!  
>  **For Irk!

Feet spaced the width of shoulders. Lips part, a smile creeps across his face.

 **Drip** , drip, _drip._

Blue, so much blue.

Sharp teeth show true intentions.

 _Cold_ and **Cruel.**

Maroon’s sparkle and fake pupils dilate.

Showed desires.

Silence, muffled, **mute.**

**Spreading…**

A smile becomes ravenous.

> ##  **For The Tallest!  
>  For The Empire!  
>  For Irk!**

And they all sing, and they all fall.

What comes around _will_ go around.

 **For this** _forgotten, he’ll_ never _be._

##  **“Invader Sivark, reporting in, infiltration is victory!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, for the Hits. And for all those who read it and follow, Kudo'd, Bookmarked, Subscribed and Commented! Bless! And remember, if you have any questions, please don’t hesitate to ask!


End file.
